old friends reunited
by DustedEmeraldStar
Summary: Tala left. she never thought she would see him again (Tala/OC please r
1. Default Chapter

Old memories

I do not own beyblade though I wish I did

"Come on Adrina," exclaimed a twelve-year-old Tala, very excited about the fair. "Ok ok Tala I'm coming." Just as she spoke those words the village elder appeared named Boris. Boris had purple hair and purple eyes he always wore purple! Boris approached her, some incohert expression in his eyes it was either love or sadness though she didn't think it was love so it must be sadness yes it was. She had decided. He stopped in front of her, leant down and whispered, "You have lost them". She understood what he meant "Noooooooooo" she wailed falling to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Tala cast a worried glance over to her. Boris turned to face Tala. Tala then noticed three boys behind him. He turned his full attention back on Boris unaware of the smirks growing on the boy's faces. "You have great things in your future Tala Valkov". He then commanded the boy to come which Tala did unaware of why. "Goodbye Adrina. He said. 

          Sixteen-year-old Adrina awoke 'Why is my life like this?' she expected no answer. She got up and went to get a drink in the kitchen of the small hotel room they were staying at. Tomorrow the dream team would board a flight to Russia for the Russian world championship. She noticed how much noise she was making as she accidentally knocked over a lamp only to have it fall to the floor with a smash. Shattered pieces lie on the floor.  Shoot. Adrina had ankle length navy hair and navy eyes. She usually wore a one-shoulder halter-top with navy jeans and black high heels. Now she wore a t-shirt and blue sweat pants. After the mess was cleaned up she made her way back to her bed. "Adrina?" "What Asreh?" "Come back to bed you're captain you have to get some shuteye." Said a very tired Asreh. Asreh was curious. Boris and Tala again?" A very muffled "Umhmm" could be heard from the next bed and a very annoyed Adrina. You want to talk about it?" Asreh had red hair and green eyes and usually wore black Capri's with a white t-shirt. Now she was wearing angel pj's. It all started when Tala and I were going to the fair; Boris the village elder affronted us. He whispered to me you have lost them to me. I knew he was speaking randomly but I knew what he meant. He meant that my parents were dead, he then looked to Tala, told him he was going to have a great future. Tala said goodbye but that was all, that was the last time I saw him." As she finished her story all was silent. "I'm sorry" "S'ok" was all that was heard "We should get some rest we leave tomorrow." "Goodnight Adrina" "Goodnight Asreh". With that they drifted once again off to sleep.


	2. no fair

No fair

I do not own beyblade though I wish I did

"Ssh you'll wake her up she needs rest remember what the doctor said?" "She's sick I know I blame this on that Tala guy" "He's not even here how can it be his fault?" Nivea and Asreh were arguing again. This was common with these two. "I am not sick" this obviously startled the girls, as they had no idea that Adrina was awake. They quickly spun around very quickly to look at her pale face. Am I?" "Unfortunately yes" "We are on our way to Russia and we can't compete without you so you better be ok when we land which is in about 1 hour." With that Nivea left. Nivea had black hair and blue eyes; she was wearing completely black clothes. "You know you could register me and I could sit on the bench and rest." "Oh um ok" With all that said Adrina fell asleep again awaiting their arrival in Russia. The championships were to held in Moscow, even better for her as that is where her grandparents lived.  


	3. Is it really you

Is it really you?

Adrina awoke from her dreams of roses and weddings only to hear Nivea say "Fucking window. Adrina felt a lot better now. Nivea and Adrina soon had the deed in waking Asreh and January. January had blond hair blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt with silver pants and sweater vest. When they exited the plane they headed straight for their hotel. On the way though they passed a old abbey, it probably caught the most attention as they sign on the stone indicated this was the Russian beyblading team, the demolition boys official crib. Adrina stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that one of them was staring at her. But that's not what stopped her there was Tala leaning on the wall looking from one to another, until his eyes landed on her. "It's been 4 years aren't you the least bit happy to see me A? Cause I think you are as of you can't even move." He was right a quality she liked about him he was always right or almost. "It has and yes I am happy to see you." "Well you won't be are you in the tournament you always had skills." "What do you mean I won't be happy? And yes I always did have potential Tala more than you." With that Tala smirked "See you at the tournament I guess oh and you're pathetic little team is that what they are? Are going to lose you are the only one who could possibly win and once we have your bit beasts you will come crying to me to be your friend again because you will need me." With that he walked away leaving her staring at the spot with which he head currently occupied. They walked away. "God he talks a lot so that was him?" Asreh said. No respond until the subject was changed. "Hey were here lets get our keys and go take showers we probably want them right?" Nivea knew to change the subject "I want one" came Adrina's voice. Adrina stood in the shower thinking about what Tala had said ' You are the only possible person who could beat us' He was probably right dammit they would have to start training tomorrow if they wanted to win the tournament. They just had to win or else they would lose the only thing she now cared for their bit beasts. She thought they were the only things she cared about but Tala swam into view. I can't like him 'oh but you do' a voice in her head echoed. She left the shower and went to bed. Saying goodnight in turn to each one of her roommates and teammates.


	4. Myst

This is the forth chapter. (DUH) Last time I think I forgot the disclaimer so: I in no way except my dreams own beyblade, to bad. And if anyone ever wants to borrow a /some character(s) from any of my fics please leave the name of which character/s you want to borrow.  
  
1.. 2.. 3.. ACTION!  
  
***ASHREH' S POV***  
  
Adrina offered to take all of us to the fair! It's only in town for a little while, so she decided to take us. She said it's only because she loves to go to them, but that's not true or at least she didn't seem to excited when we were told about it.  
  
Personally I think it's cause she needs to get something off of her mind, but this is supposed to be fun not a day where we all do something by ourselves.  
  
It's going to be great because we don't really know much about each other since we all only met like 2 months ago, and it's going to be fun. January and me are going to have a screaming competition. "Ashreh will you go get January and Nivea please?" " Ok be right back" doesn't Adrina sound stressed? She does to me.  
  
***End ASHREH'S POV***  
  
***NP POV*** The girls walked around looking at the different rides. They stopped when Ashreh squealed, and noticed what she was screaming about. A huge roller coaster. Running in line she realized now would be a great time to have her contest with January. Adrina and Nivea waited patiently for the girls to get off, and then started toward the café.  
  
January ran ahead, not noticing the other girl in front of her. "Fuck watch where you're going".  
  
***January's POV***  
  
Oh shit. Bad shit. How could I run into Myst? And why is she here? Last person I'd expect to see at a carnival. Standing up and brushing my self off I noticed the demolition jerks smirking and pointing at me.  
  
Deciding on what to do I lifted my hand and gave them a really rude sign, but instead of shrinking their smirks; I made them grow.  
  
Turning my attention to Myst again I realized a question formed waiting to be asked. "What are you doing here?" She threw her head back, and I thought she just wasn't paying attention to me It hit me, the demolition jerks were behind her, she was here because of them.  
  
"If you're here cause of them where's Spirit and why are they here?" Shrugging her shoulders I guess she got enough of petty talk and shoved me away. Thank god Adrina's here now cause Myst would've kicked my ass. ***END JANUARY'S POV***  
  
***MYST'S POV***  
  
That whore better watch where she's going I was just about to kick her ass when non other than 'Oh mighty Adrina showed up.  
  
Continuing my way to the exit I thought about what I had just done and was yet to do.  
  
I had stolen the Dumb Bastards blades by orders of Kalyina. Why was I taking orders?  
  
***END MYST'S POV*** ***BACK TO THE GIRLS***.  
  
Opening the door Adrina and the rest of 'Shining blade' made the way to the café not noticing the Demolition boys abandon their previous places and walk into the café behind them. Noticing the quiet era Adrina decided to break the silence. " Jane What was that about?" "Nothing just bumped into Your 'Majesty'. Everyone smirked as they heard what Jane a.k.a January had donned Myst as.  
  
A/N Well that's it I personally don't like this chapter but Oh well. If you read my second fic 'Change' You'll find out what Myst looks like. Well C ya  
  
- Skya 


	5. Death Wish

Old friends reunited chappie #5  
  
This is done in the Demolition boys Pov  
  
***Tala's Pov***  
  
What in Hell was Myst doimd at a fair? Never mind that what the hell were we doing here? Noticing someone bump into Myst, all of us watched what was going on.  
  
Both girls stood up and dusted themselves off. Myst decided to say what was audible from here, "Fuck watch where you're going." We all smirked and pointed at January, the other girl. She noticed this and pointed her hand in my direction, at first I thought she was waving, and then thought nut why would she wave at me?. But she didn't wave at all, simply stuck her middle finger in the air in my direction.  
  
My smirk grew along with Bryan's.  
  
Looking at Myst I decided the look on her face was absolutely perfect! She looked like she was going to rip January's head off. Then Adrina came. Myst walked away, allowing me to get a clear view of Adrina. The girls had apparently decided that they were hungry, because they entered the café next to us. Getting up I walked to the door, my team got the hint. I threw open the door and the girls looked up with surprise on their faces, all except little January because she clearly knew before that we where here, even before we walked through that door. Adrina stood up and walked over to us. A smirk etched it way onto my lips.  
  
"I thought about what you said last night Tala, and I've decided that I want to battle you. Do you except my challenge?" "Of course"  
  
Exiting the café we headed toward the old Palace, where in legend princess Anastasia lived. Now I don't believe all of that bullshit do you?  
  
We stopped in front of the bey dishes. Adrina pulled out her blue blade, and I made a move to pull out mine as well. It wasn't there. "Shit". She looked up. "What?" Maybe I dropped it? No I'm not that careless. Then it hit me; Myst  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Myst climbed the wall until she was beside me. " Nice view isn't it?" what was she up to. I turned away from her. "Nice talking to ya Tala. She moved to talk to Bryan. Same conversation, she had with me. Well not really a conversation but you get the point don't you?  
  
She did this 2 more times. Funny I've never pictured her this type of social person, she never said anything most of the time.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
She had stolen them then, now I know why she was acting weird. " Your friends a bitch". I suddenly spoke. Again she looked at me, this time confused. "Myst" I think I just answered a un asked question. "Why" she questioned slowly. I didn't answer her, I walked away looking for the girl who now had a death wish.  
  
That was the end of that chapter. I personally didn't like it though.  
  
R&R!  
  
-Skya.  
  
P.S The first chapter of 'believe' should be up on Wednesday! 


End file.
